LLUVIA
by GABYNEKO
Summary: AU. De algún modo, la lluvia tenía la culpa… InahoxSlaine.
1. LLUVIA 01

**LLUVIA**

**By:****_K.G.Á.É._**

AU. De algún modo, la lluvia tenía la culpa… InahoxSlaine

Este fic es mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado (cumplo el 29 de marzo) : D y necesitaba algo feliz después del último capítulo D:

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**LLUVIA**

Esa tarde llovía.

Afortunadamente las clases ya habían terminado. Si se daba prisa podría llegar a casa antes de que arreciara. Cuando estaba por abrir su paraguas y mientras escuchaba a sus amigos hablar de lo afortunados que fueron por escucharle y llevar sus sombrillas aunque ni por asomo se notara en la mañana que fuera a llover, vio a un chico rubio platinado en el otro extremo conversando con una chica.

—No te preocupes por mí. Traigo otra más—la chica medio convencida le agradeció y se marchó.

Entonces Inaho abrió su paraguas y escuchó al chico respirar profundamente antes de verle lanzarse sin protección bajo la lluvia. Cubriendo sus cosas en vez de cubrirse con ellas, del agua que había comenzado a caer más copiosamente.

Ese día aprendió que el chico nuevo podía mentir pero era un caballero.

Lástima que ser un caballero no le salvó del resfriado del día siguiente.

Como él era el involuntario representante de clase, gracias a sus amigos y a que nadie quería tal responsabilidad, se le encomendó ir a su casa a dejarle los deberes del día.

Le tomó un buen rato de tocar el timbre hasta ser atendido. Bastante extraño, considerando las dimensiones de la casa.

Un afiebrado Slaine le abrió la puerta.

—Te traje los deberes—le entregó unas hojas, aun si no sabía si le reconocía.

—Gracias—respondió tomándolos.

Inaho asintió con la cabeza, dispuesto a dar su encomienda por cumplida. De no ser porque, apenas se volteó, escuchó un peso muerto sobre el suelo. Y en efecto, ese era su compañero que acaba de desplomarse.

Podría haberse ido, fingiendo no escuchar nada. Su oportunidad se perdió al encontrarse cargándolo hasta el interior, donde le puso en una pequeña sala.

Slaine abrió de nuevo los ojos.

— ¿Tu cuarto?—preguntó brevemente, por si volvía a desmayarse.

Terminó conociendo que dormía en la planta baja y no en una gran recámara como presupuso. Con apenas lo necesario. En las fotos de la sala no había fotos de él. Pese a que éstas eran fotos familiares. Al parecer su nuevo compañero tenía una vida más complicada de lo que pensó.

Le cuidó un poco y le dejó algo de comida preparada junto a una nota, saliendo después mientras dormía. Ahora que su fiebre había bajado podía dejarle descansando…

.

.

La siguiente vez que llovió. Le detuvo antes de verlo echarse a correr, prestándole una sombrilla. A diferencia suya, él sí traía un paraguas de repuesto. Fue interesante su reacción ante el gesto. Parecía algo impactado por la ayuda repentina, aun cuando él siempre era acomedido; y a punto de rechazar su ayuda, cosa que no alcanzó a hacer porque adelantándose a ello, el castaño se echó a correr con su propio paraguas.

Cuando Inaho terminó de nuevo en casa de Slaine, se preguntó a quién le habría prestado la sombrilla que él le prestó. Bufó resignado. Al menos ya sabía dónde encontrar las cosas…

.

.

La siguiente ocasión, Inaho no estaba dispuesto a cuidar de nuevo del chico de intercambio. Así que terminó compartiendo paraguas con él.

— ¿Tanto te gusta tenerme en tu casa?—habían sido las palabras que le convencieron. Mas no ayudaron en hacer la situación menos embarazosa pues, aunque no era la primera vez que le veía rojo, era la primera vez que el sonrojo era provocado por él.

Sabía que por el tamaño del paraguas, uno de los dos terminaría ligeramente mojado. En cuanto notó que el hombro del rubio se iba mojando, se acercó más a él; por supuesto, éste se alejó para no invadir tanto su espacio. Como la acción carecía de sentido, dadas las circunstancias, terminó agarrándolo del brazo para que no se alejara tanto y terminara aún más mojado.

Algo bastante inútil, pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el chico terminó corriendo bajo la lluvia después de recibir un mensaje de su tutor.

De nueva cuenta, el chico no se presentó al día siguiente.

Cuando fue a visitarlo, descubrió que no había sido un resfriado la causa. Le dijo que sólo se había caído y que en realidad no tenía nada grave. Mas, el moretón en su rostro no era de una simple caída; y verle estremecerse al ser llamado de nueva cuenta al interior de la casa, seguro tenía que ver con eso.

Como no eran amigos, carecía del derecho de preguntar. Además, cuando el chico se mejoró y regresó a la escuela, realmente se esforzó por evadirlo, de un modo tan sublime que nadie más parecía haberlo notado…

.

.

Una vez llovió de improviso, por lo cual ambos terminaron mojados. En esta ocasión, el castaño tenía un trabajo en conjunto como excusa para tenerlo en su territorio. La _casualidad_ de que su casa era la más cercana había hecho bien su parte.

Slaine lucía bien con la ropa mojada o quizá había pasado mucho tiempo escuchando a las chicas conversar sobre clichés y…

—"Realmente están erectos"—pensó en cuanto vio al tembeleco muchacho. Antes de apresurarse por conseguir ropa seca para ambos, luego de dejarle una toalla y una cobija. Porque si bien la ropa mojada se transparentaba y le daba visión de los detalles debajo, no permitiría más resfriados.

Como el otro era más alto que él, no entrarían en el cliché de la camisa de novio como era típico, según la plática que escuchó en la escuela. Pensándolo mejor, ellos no eran una pareja _aún_, por lo cual estaba fuera de cuestión. Desechó la idea y regresó a la sala.

Notó que esa cobija que le había prestado, se había encargado de sacar su encanto. Dado a que estaba totalmente cubierto, causando la impresión de ser aún más frágil, hasta tierno y… provocativo, porque la ropa estaba secándose y esa cobija era lo único que le cubría.

Inaho pensó que no le vendría mal correr bajo la lluvia una vez más…

.

.

Pese a que escuchaba la lluvia caer de nuevo, simplemente era imposible para Inaho pensar en ello como algo desafortunado. Sobre todo porque en esta ocasión, Slaine y él harían más que tomar una taza de chocolate caliente para entrar en calor…

Porque sabía que desde hace algún tiempo, ellos habían saltado la oportunidad de ser amigos para ser algo más que eso…

.

.

El ambiente era húmedo.

Más allá de la lluvia que caía a cantaros fuera de la habitación que ahora compartían; las gotas que mojaban sus cuerpos eran resultado de la traspiración de sus deseos mezclados.

Aquello que inundó el interior de Slaine y la parte media de sus cuerpos, hasta dejar la mente de ambos en blanco, era más cálido que las gotas de lluvia que replicaban en el cristal; lo suficientemente fuerte para guardar en secreto la repetición de sus nombres entrecortados en los labios del contrario y los sonidos húmedos que resultaban del encuentro de sus labios y de sus cuerpos.

Haciendo innecesario el chocolate caliente. Prefiriendo encontrar calor en los brazos del otro. Viendo el rojo del atardecer atrapado en las mejillas de cada uno…

Sí. De algún modo, la lluvia tenía la culpa de que hubieran terminado juntos…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	2. LLUVIA 02

**LLUVIA**

**By: ****_K.G.Á.É._**

**N/A:** Aunque a algunos ya les había dedicado BREATHLESS por su apoyo, aquí va de nuevo.

**DEDICADO A:**_ Misahi Kenta, Lizane Rameco, Mimi Fujoshi, YOO, Dazo, PaolaFujoshi14, Walthyrose _¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**LLUVIA**

De algún modo, la lluvia tenía la culpa de que hubieran terminado juntos, y culpaba en gran medida a Inaho también. Porque su amabilidad les había llevado a encontrar caminos en más de una ocasión.

La lluvia le había llevado a conocer a Lemrina y Harklight, quienes al igual que él lucían un poco desamparados al no tener un paraguas, al entender el sentimiento le fue imposible dejarlos ir sin protección. Recordaba haberse resfriado y aun así volvería a hacerlo, porque sabía que Inaho le cuidaría voluntarioso.

Porque ahora los días con su tutor habían quedado atrás, ya no estaba más por su cuenta. No iba a decirlo en voz alta, porque era vergonzoso, pero Inaho siempre fue como una taza de chocolate caliente en días lluviosos: cálido, reconfortante, y… dulce.

Era extraña la forma en que todo se había presentado, no era que se hubieran hecho amigos, algo más allá de la amistad había jugado entre ellos, atrayéndolos y haciéndoles olvidar en la mesa las tazas de chocolate para encontrar algo más cálido.

En su memoria estaba fresco el sonido de las gotas de lluvia repiqueteando en el cristal y el olor de tierra mojada que entraba por la ventada junto a una ligera brisa que movía las cortinas, esa ocasión sus labios se encontraron por primera vez bajo el calor de una cobija compartida. Humedeciéndose unos a otros con forme se repetía la acción…

Recordaba con claridad la cara asustada y sorprendida de Inaho por verle llorar cuando se separaron, siendo él incapaz de decir nada, aferrándose a su brazo para no ser dejado. No era que le hubiera molestado, incluso había correspondido. Si su cara estaba empapada en lágrimas, sólo era producto de la desbordante felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

En su memoria, guardaba el sentimiento del extraño abrazo que Inaho le había dado, como si no estuviera seguro de tocarle, un abrazo que se había cerrado más, conforme el tiempo se prolongaba. Y entonces cuando estuvo más tranquilo, había tomado iniciativa para besar a Inaho de nuevo… El toque de sus labios debió llevarse algo con ello, porque sus ojos rojos mostraron alivio.

Esa noche habían dormido juntos, abrazados y con las manos entrelazadas. Al parecer el castaño tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir… Se alegraba completamente de eso…

Ahora que vivían juntos, su gusto por los días lluviosos había incrementado.

Nubes grises en el cielo terminaban por sacarles una sonrisa por reflejo…

.

.

Apenas unos minutos atrás había cambiado las empapadas prendas con que llegara, por la primera camisa que encontró, resultando ser de Inaho, al notar que era más corta y entallada que las propias…

— ¿Tanto te gusta provocarme?—la voz ronca tras de sí, de su amante, le había estremecido y elevando la temperatura.

—No soy quien cree que el mundo gira a mí alrededor—había respondido juguetón, volteándose dando un mordisco suave en los labios ajenos.

Sintiendo entonces unas manos acunar su rostro antes de ser besado, distraído… Antes de sentir sus ya húmedas piernas, humedecerse más por el contacto de una mano ajena en su trasero, expuesto por la diminuta prenda que usaba…

Queriendo asegurarse que no pescarían un resfriado, después de trastabillar un poco, terminaron bajo el agua de la ducha, mucho más acogedora que la lluvia que arreciaba afuera.

Las gotas caían presurosas, haciendo que su única prenda se pegara a su cuerpo, exponiendo y delineando la sus erectas tetillas, su miembro, la curva su cuello, su espalda, sus caderas, y trasero, su fisonomía entera, despertando su libido oculto y en igual medida el del hombre frente a él, quien parecía devorarle con la mirada.

Quien le devoraría e inundaría con emociones…

.

.

Mientras el rocío caía silencioso, salpicando y haciendo brillar las hojas de las plantas, alegrando a los pajarillos… Slaine, recostado apenas cubierto por las sábanas maltrechas de su cama, viendo lo pacífico que dormía la persona a su lado, no podía evitar sonreír al pensamiento repentino:

La lluvia a veces se anunciaba con grandes nubes en el cielo formándose, otras era improvisada y pasaba del sol en su esplendor… Podía ser pasajera o tormentosa…

A veces era tan suave que uno no se percataba de ella hasta estar completamente empapado…

Como fuera, siempre conectaba a la tierra con el cielo…

Y del mismo modo ellos se encontraban…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Hola! Alguien por allí quería más con este tema. No supe muy bien que esperaban para una siguiente parte (lo siento, no pude deducir que les gustó más de la historia), pero alguien más por allí lamentaba lo del segundo cliché, así que aquí está : )

Sí. De pronto recordé que Slaine puede ser un lobo aunque tenga un alma sensible, aunque no sé si se haya notado X D… ¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
